


It's Not Like That

by BookGirlFan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really, it's not like that. No matter what it seems, it's really not like that. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Thwack!_

She flinched, remembering the sound of fist hitting skin. Abruptly, she shook her head. "It wasn't like that," she told herself sternly. "It was a once-off. My brother has never hit someone like that before, and he's not going to do it again." 

Despite her protests, she could all too easily imagine it. An angry argument between siblings ending in a fist to the face. Blood flying, her brother still refusing to admit that anything was wrong, and her desperately trying to rationalise it, tell herself that he didn't do it all the time, twice was not a pattern, and she couldn't ruin his reputation, destroying future career prospects, just because he had a volatile temper. 

She shook herself free from that thought, denying it the opportunity to sink further into her brain. It really wasn't like that. Her little brother might be taller than her now, but he was still just a kid. This wasn't bad fiction, or a tell-all story in a magazine, this was real life, and in real life, her life, a life in a middle class suburban neighbourhood in a quiet district, with two younger siblings and working on a university degree, this didn't happen. This wasn't - 

Her mind shied away, uncomfortable with even thinking of the word. She tried again, this time keeping a firmer hold on her thoughts. This was not abuse. This was an unfortunate incident. Anything she did about it would not be worth the hassle it would cause. She would leave it alone, because it wouldn't happen again. It just wouldn't.


	2. Never Okay

' _Remember, it is never okay for someone to hurt or threaten to hurt you._ '

The words ran through her mind, over and over, a constant looping reminder. . _..it is never okay..._ She considers the words, tossing them over and over in her mind. Were they really true? 

On some level, she could see the truth in them. Harming another person is not alright. But then, what if they were a bad person? What if hurting them was the only way to save others? Did that make it okay? And if that was okay, that meant sometimes it was okay, so maybe this was okay too. 

It's not like he had _actually_ hit her. He'd only threatened to, and that wasn't the same. Well, there was that one time, but she had deserve it. She had pushed the issue; if she had just backed off when he started getting angry, he never would have kicked her. Even then, he hadn't left bruises. So it can't be that serious. No bruises, no hits (except that one), no problem. Right? 

Like a hidden protest, the words ran through her mind once more: ' _Remember, it is never okay for someone to hurt or threaten to hurt you._ '


End file.
